When I Was Your Man
by Al Landers
Summary: Surat ini adalah untaian kata yang tak mampu lagi menjadikan dirimu menjadi milikku. Untaian harapan yang takkan naik mengangkasa. Kutahu kuterlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh tuk pikirkan ini. Dan aku masih berharap kudapatkan kesempatan tuk ubah semua ini. Mungkin bukan aku yang mampu melakukannya.


"Surat ini adalah untaian kata yang tak mampu lagi menjadikan dirimu menjadi milikku"

"Untaian harapan yang takkan naik mengangkasa"

"Kutahu kuterlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh tuk pikirkan ini"

"Dan aku masih berharap kudapatkan kesempatan tuk ubah semua ini"

"Karena bukan aku yang mampu melakukannya"

_When I was Your Man_

_Disclaimer: Takahasi Hazuki_

_Song: Bruno Mars _

_Warning: OOC! Yugi, one side YugiAnzu, one side AtemAnzu_

Siang itu udara berhembus dari barat ke timur menandakan keberangkatan sebuah pesiar mewah yang membawa separuh hatiku pergi menjauh. Ya, dia yang sudah mengisi hati ini semenjak kita kecil. Namun kenangan itu hanya menjadi untaian kalimat itu, untaian kata yang kutulis ketika kau tinggalkan aku berdiri di sana. Berdiri bagai orang bodoh yang mendamba cintanya kembali namun tak ia dapatkan. Di saat aku ingin mengurung hidupku rapat-rapat namun tak bisa. Terus menerus berdiri sampai ombak kembali tenang meninggalkan aku seorang diri.

-o-o-o-

Hari ini aku membersihkan kamar yang penuh akan kenangan pahit itu. Apa aku tak pantas mendapat gadis sekuat dan secantik dirimu disampingku di atas pelaminan untuk ucapkan janji cinta abadi? Kualihkan wajahku pada tumpukan kardus dan foto ketika kita masih kecil. Sudah berapa lama saat itu terjadi...

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menakali Yugi!" Kau berteriak memaki sambil mengejar anak laki-laki yang mengejek penampilanku.

"Sudah-sudah Anzu, aku nggak apa-apa kok." Sambil menahan sakit, aku hanya dapat tersenyum menatapmu.

"Tapi... ."

"Aku kan laki-laki! Kalau Anzu selalu membantuku, bagaimana aku jadi kuat!" Kau pun dapat tersenyum.

"Pokoknya sebelum Kau menjadi kuat. Biarkan aku membantumu!" Aku hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Ya!"

Maka sejak itu kita sering bersama bukan? Kutatap foto-foto lain sejak kejadian itu. Foto-foto yang seolah hidup karena kita lakukan selalu bersama-sama sampai saat itu. Saat di mana hubungan kita benar-benar terputus karena pria lain itu berdansa denganmu di dalam pesta kelulusan kita. Ia membawamu ke dalam kapal pesiarnya yang indah dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Di saat itu harapanku tuk bersamamu lenyaplah sudah.

-o-o-o-

Disana, ditempat yang sama, kumasih menunggu kepulanganmu. Berdiri di tempat yang sama di saat kau peluk dan cium dahiku untuk terakhir kalinya. Sudah berapa lama kenangan ini menjadi racun dalam hidupku yang tak dapat aku lupakan. Kau tahu bila kau masih bisa mendengar, aku berharap bisa berikan kau bunga mawar favoritmu, menggenggam tanganmu, membawamu berdansa, seperti harapanmu di Amerika. Namun ketika aku berharap, kau tengah berdansa dengannya. Sehingga aku tutup lagi hidupku untuk menunggumu datang.

-o-o-o-

Pagi ini aku terbangun kembali dari impian yang hanya berada di amang-amang jalan. Ia berlalu bagai angin kenangan. Aku masih ingat ketika petir datang menyambar, terkadang kau sering datang dan tidur di sampingku untuk menenangkan aku. Namun sekarang tempat tidur itu tampak lebih besar dari dulu membuatku tidak nyaman. Apa kau masih ingat... .

_/DUAAAAAR/_

"Aku ta_k..._ ut... huhuhuhu. Anzu aku takut." Aku memelukmu ketika petir besar kembali menyambar.

"Tenang Yugi. Kau tahu, Aku ada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu." Kau dengan sabar mengelus dahi dan punggungku sambil membuatku merasa tenang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan bila kau tak ada lagi?" Aku menangis, tak ingin kehangatan ini dicabut paksa dalam kehidupanku.

"Ingat saja aku dalam pikiranmu. Aku akan ada di sana."

Lalu setelah hujan tenang, kau masih bersamaku. Menjagaku sampai aku tertidur dan menungguiku malam itu. Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu? Namun sebagai seorang pria dewasa, kutampung semuanya dan kusesali sendiri mengapa aku tak ada di sisimu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Tidak ada disaat kau menangis, kau tertawa dan berusaha menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Mengapa hal itu baru dipikirkan sekarang? Karena penyesalan selalu datang mengejek di akhir perjalanan.

-o-o-o-

"KAPAL PESIAR MILIK ATEM SENEN TENGGELAM!" Seorang tukang koran meneriakkan berita panas yang takkan aku duga. Tidak-tidak, pasti kau masih selamat. Karena kuberharap dia membawakan kebahagiaan denganmu. Mungkin saja dengan sebuah perahu karet ia sudah selamat. Mengapa hati ini merasa senang?

"TIDAK ADA YANG SELAMAT!" Mataku kembali membelalak. Kupanggil si tukang koran dan membayarnya dengan uang yang ada di sakuku. Aku segera membuka koran itu dan membacanya secara seksama. Oh tidak, Anzu dan kekasihnya Atem sudah menyelamatkan diri di sana. Mereka diselamatkan kapal yang datang menuju Amerika. Sial! Mengapa nasip mereka tak seperti Titanic, apa kutukan itu tidak mempan akan cinta mereka berdua. ATpa aku adalah pria yang ditunangkan oleh si gadis di Titanic dan tak mendapatkan?

-o-o-o-

Malam demi malam lewat, menatap wajah yang sama dalam beberapa reuni yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Kecuali kau yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa kupungkiri bila cintamu padanya telah menambah kecantikanmu. Sementara di sampingmu, Atem, pria sukses, kaya raya, muda bahagia dan tua dipuja-puja itu terus merangkul pundakmu. Mengingatkanku ketika kita berdiri di panggung dansa saat itu. Kau menjadi pemain utama dan aku hanya menjadi pohon.

"Aku adalah pohon, siap untuk ditebang. Menjadi kewajibanku tumbuh besar dan sehat." Aku menyanyikan lirikku tanpa tersenyum bersama pohon-pohon lainnya.

Di saat itu Joey dan Tristan juga menjadi pohon, sedangkan kau menjadi pemohon yang menginginkan sebuah lemari pakaian.

"Aku ingin lemari pakaian dari pohon paling keramat!" Kau menyanyikan bagianmu sambil menatap Atem yang saat itu berperan sebagai pemotong kayu.

"Baiklah Nona." Atem bernyanyi sambil mengangkat kapak palsunya sambil berakting memotong pohon. Setelah selesai, aku lagi yang jadi lemari.

"Aku siap untuk melayani Nona." Aku bernyanyi menatapmu. Kau ingat, dulu sebelum kau terkenal, kita selalu menjadi sepasang pemain tambahan yang selalu muncul bersama-sama. Entah dalam cerita cinta atau persahabatan.

Namun mengapa ketika aku mengingatnya sesuatu terasa berbeda. Apalagi di saat itu kita berbicara bagaikan orang yang baru saling mengenal. Gagap dan berbicara sedikit-sedikit sedangkan supel pada yang lain. Mungkin inilah saat aku kan merelakan dirimu. Membiarkan Atem membawakanmu bunga, menyisir rambutmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan hadir di setiap harimu dan selalu mengajakmu ke pesta untuk berdansa. Mengharapkan dia menjadi orang terbaik bagimu, karena aku tak bisa melaksanakannya.

-o-o-o-

Aku menatap sebuah nisan yang ada tepat di pekuburan yang hijau itu. Kutanamkan semua yang membuatku mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Membuang sifat lamaku yang buruk dan menjadi lebih berani. Kulakukan ini demi kebahagiaanmu. Semoga Ia benar-benar pria sejati yang mau selalu meluangkan waktunya di saat ia bisa. Memberikan bunga mawar yang selalu kuingat sebagai lambang dirimu. Kau dan dia akan berjalan selalu bergenggaman tangan. Ia pun membawamu ke setiap pesta dan mengajak kegiatan yang kuingat paling kau sukai, berdansa. Dan di sana kau akan temui kebahagianmu dengannya, karena bukan aku yang mampu melakukannya. Walau diri ini selalu berada di sampingmu sampai ia datang menjemputmu dariku. Setidaknya, aku masih berharap bila aku adalah lelaki itu.

_fin_

Kau tahu lagu "When I was your man" itu sedih banget yaaaa. Sampai-sampai pas inget kalau si Anzu lebih suka Atem membuatku ingin buat fic ini. Makanya jadinya bisa cepet. Kalau kau tahu artinya, it's kinda make your heart break. Merasakan kalau dia yang kau sukai memilih orang lain dan meninggalkanmu. Ok-ok tipsnya lebih pas baca pake lagunya, walau nggak urut sama lirik lagunya sih... karena cuma menginpirasi doang =w=.

Er... kritik, saran, pujian, request, atau yang lain review atau pm aja ^_v


End file.
